The Doppelgangers and the Disavowed
by Green Platypus
Summary: After giving up mysteries, the gang is arrested for robberies they didn't commit. On the run, they must clear their names before they are caught while their friends try desperately to find the real culprit. AU. S/V. Sequel to The Legend and the Loch.


**As promised, Mysteries Inc. is back. By coincidence Mysteries Inc. is also back on TV in the second season. The shows getting kind of weird, but I'm hanging in their, if for any other reason because I do want to know what the deal is with the treasure and the disk. I will say that I like Scooby getting a more active role. Anyway Chapter 5.  
**

**Part 1: Heist **

Bill Jordan performed one final check of the security system before he locked up. It was important that he made sure the bank was safe, especially with all of the robberies that had taken place at other banks recently. No one was going to break into the First National Bank of Coolsville while Jordan was on the watch. He cycled through the images from the security camera; the front was good, the back was good, the side entrance… wasn't good. Jordan could not believe it, someone was breaking in. He drew his sidearm and moved toward the side entrance. The camera had shown two intruders. He turned the corner and came face to face with them. It was a young blond boy and a red haired girl. They looked about sixteen or seventeen each. They just stared at him, smiling.

"Identify yourselves!" Jordan yelled. He could swear that he had seen these two people somewhere before.

"Oh, come on, you should recognize us" The boy said.

Jordan thought for a moment. He did recognize them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, we're robbing the bank" Said the girl with a mischievous grin.

Jordan could not believe it; it just couldn't be.

"Just like we robbed the others, I'm sure you've read about it in the papers" The boy said.

"Put your hands up" Jordan yelled, cocking the gun.

"Oh, you thought we were alone" Said the girl. "No, get him boys" She yelled.

Before he knew it another skinny young man and a dog jumped him from behind. His head hit the floor and the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a bespectacled girl outside the door exiting a bright green van.

**Part 2: Disavowed **

Mayor Jones stepped out onto the stage. He was breathless and exhausted; it had been a hard night. He hoped that nobody the audience could see how red his eyes were from crying. Slowly Skip grasped the sides of the podium, partly to look confident, and partly for support. Every reporter from every news outlet in Coolsville, Crystal Cove, and Gatorsburg was present. Skip took a deep breath.

"Monday night, the First National Bank was broken into. This marks the fourth in the string of robberies that have plagued Barbera County. However, on Monday the guard present was able to identify the perpetrators. Last night, five arrests were formally made. The perpetrators have been positively identified as Norville Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Scoobert Doo, and…" Skip choked back a sob. "Fredrick Jones. They have been taken into police custody and will be transported today to a state penitentiary."

Skip finished, leaning heavily on the podium. One of the reporters raised his hand.

"Does the police force have any comment on their arrest? I mean, they were considered police associates at the very least right?"

"Although they were not officially part of the police force, Captain Packard has requested that I announce that they are officially disavowed from the Coolsville Police Department. No more questions, please."

Skip finished, stumbling behind the curtain where his wife was waiting, sobbing.

**Part 3: The Convoy**

Fred blinked as he stepped into the sunlight. The officer behind him pushed him forward. Fred had to struggle to maintain his balance, if he fell, his hands cuffed behind his back wouldn't really help him. He looked back at Shaggy, in an orange jumpsuit like him, cuffed behind him, and Scooby, being restrained by two animal control officers. Daphne and Velma would be taken from a different part of the building. He still didn't know how this could have happened. One minute, they were almost on summer vacation and hadn't been on a case in months, the next the police were breaking down their doors. He heard a grunt from behind him; he turned to see Shaggy being pushed along by one of the officers. Shaggy almost tripped and the officer caught him by the handcuffs.

They were led into one of the police trucks, for some reason they were under tight security. Scooby was put into a separate truck bound for an animal holding facility in Crystal Cove. The girls would be in the third truck. Shaggy wanted to bust out of the cuffs right now and save Scooby, but that wasn't the plan. Now that they were out in the open Shaggy could see the girls too. They were being led into their truck by two more officers. One of the officers pushed Shaggy forward, it was a man named Messick. Shaggy actually knew him from when he was a kid and his dad would take him to work. He was a nice guy. Shaggy took his seat in the truck with Fred opposite him and another officer standing guard at the back. Messick moved toward the front and slid into the driver's seat.

"Now you punks are finally gonna get what you deserve." The officer guarding them sneered. "I get it now, you thought that you were so clever, pretending that you were helping us, gaining our trust. You did all that, just to you would be above suspicion."

Shaggy and Fred ignored the guard's jeers as the truck rumbled through town. About ten minutes in, it stopped.

"What's going on up there? I thought we had clear roads." The guard yelled up to the driver.

"There's caution tape along the bridge. I'm waiting for orders." Messick yelled back.

That was the moment they had been waiting for. A light jingle sounded from behind Shaggy's back. The guard didn't think much of it at first. Fred, however, stood up, ready for what was coming.

"Hey, get back down!" The guard yelled brandishing his club.

Shaggy stood up and struck at the guard with his free fist. He then shook the pain out of his hand. The handcuffs clattered to the floor behind him. Shaggy deposited the key into Fred's waiting hands as he struck the guard a second time. Fred, freed from his handcuffs, punched the guard in the jaw, instantly flooring him. Fred kicked the back doors open and they came face to face with another officer. Fred took the club from the floor and advanced on the man.

"Go, get Scooby!" He yelled.

Shaggy took off towards the middle truck. He vaulted over the guard blocking his path kicking him in the head as he did. Whatever was left of the gang's reputation was gone now. It was funny, they had finally given up mystery solving and now the crazy stuff happens again. He flung the doors open and saw the two guards who had been holding Scooby down. Scooby himself was chained to the wall and one of the guards had a crackling taser in his hand.

Scooby watched as Shaggy opened the doors and saw him chained up. He saw Shaggy's face go into pure rage when he saw the crackling taser, that minutes earlier, had been used to stop Scooby's barking. Scooby had only seen that face once before. Last Christmas, on one case, the monster that they were chasing, a white robed Grim Reaper knockoff complete with scythe, had threatened Maggie. Shaggy had gone ballistic; he pummeled the man in the costume and snapped the metal scythe over his knee. When Scooby looked into his eyes, there hadn't been the usual calm or fear, just anger. It was an expression Scooby was familiar with, not from personal experience, but from genetics; it was the face of a wolf defending its pack. That was the same look Scooby saw now as Shaggy stepped over the two unconscious men on the floor to unlock Scooby's chains.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Shaggy said worriedly.

"Rime rine" Scooby said with the canine equivalent of a cocky grin.

Daphne kicked the second guard out the doors of the truck. Velma was still fiddling with the keys to the handcuffs. Outside the guard got back up and pulled out a taser. Daphne swatted his hand away and struck him in the jaw with the base of her palm. She and Fred debated a lot about which of them would win in a fight. Daphne had been in martial arts since she could walk, and she was good, as the guard currently feeling the strength of her arm could attest to. Fred, however, had this practical way of fighting. He hit where he knew he could do the most damage, and knew with what could do the most damage. Finally subduing her opponent, Daphne looked back at Velma who had finally freed her hands.

"Having fun there?" She panted.

"Hey, we're not all escape artists." Velma retorted.

Shaggy and Scooby bolted down the alleyway, leading the cops away from the rest of the gang. Despite themselves, they knew it felt good to see action again. They had thought that giving up mysteries was going to be great, but deep down, they were sad about it.

"Ree rav a ran right?"

"Like, uh, probably." Shaggy gulped as they slipped into a small Chinese food restaurant, Shaggy took a coat and hat from the rack by the door and covered up the prison suit. The cops ran past the door without seeing them. Shaggy and Scooby ducked back out.

"Re reren't rere" Scooby barked to the gawking patrons.

When they got back to the bridge they saw the rest of the gang waiting for them with officer Messick.

"There's an old van from the impound lot waiting a mile down the bridge toward Crystal Cove. The police records say that it was junked two days ago. I'll tell the search party that you went the other way." Messick said, handing them a set of keys. "I trust your dad Norville, he thinks that you have the best chance of clearing your names on your own, but know this; if you're caught before clearing your names, then you will be tried harshly. As of now, you are enemies of Coolsville. Good Luck. Oh, and make the escape look legit." He said with a nervous smirk.

Fred cocked his fist back and knocked the officer to the ground.

"Sorry" They all said as they ran off down the bridge.

**Part 4: The New Case**

The van was a mile down hidden behind some trees, just like Messick had said. It wasn't any less ostentatious than the Mystery Machine, except instead of the sixties flower pattern, this van was bright red all over. Still, that was an advantage; no one would expect escaping convicts to drive around in a van like that.

The van had spare sets of clothes in it, and a couple hundred dollars cash, first aid kit, and even Fred's old cane. There was also a copy of the case file on the robberies. Fred parked off into the woods. Daphna and Velma changed in the van while Fred and Shaggy changed outside. Scooby stood guard at the driver's seat.

"Like, we have a plan right Fred?" Shaggy said worriedly.

"Sure we do, we find the bad guys and clear our names, just like always." He answered, pulling a black sweatshirt of his head.

"You know what I mean; this is more serious than anything before. We're criminals until we finish this, like, giving up isn't an option anymore." He said seriously.

"It wasn't before either, it was just nice to believe it was."

"I mean, did we really believe that we could just walk away from it, whatever we pretended, the mysteries found us." Daphne said zipping up a dark leather jacket.

"I know what you mean. I don't think even Scooby and Shaggy really wanted to stop." Velma said as she buttoned up her dark orange shirt.

"Are you kidding me? Those two never liked solving mysteries." Daphne said laughing.

"No, they did, they just didn't show it. Last month Shaggy and Scooby spent a lot of time at my uncle's bookshop."

"Reading?" Daphne asked astounded.

"Well, Scooby yes, Shaggy, only about half the time; the other half he spent just looking at the covers and around the store. I'm not sure why he didn't just borrow some of the books. I said he could, Uncle Dan wouldn't mind."

"Did he come around a lot?" Daphne asked, now understanding the situation.

"No, Uncle Dan said that he only came when I was working, not sure why" Velma said absent mindedly.

"Ah" Daphne replied comprehendingly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" Daphne said playfully. "Better you figure it out on your own" She added under her breath.

"Rood ruck rith rat one" Scooby said wearily. Daphne almost jumped, forgetting that Scooby had been there the whole time.

"You girls done in there?" Fred yelled from outside the van.

"Yep"

"Okay, so are we all agreed here? Because I don't want any of you to do anything you don't want to do." Fred said seriously.

"I'm always with you Freddy." Daphne said reassuringly.

"Like, you know I'm in, I'd follow you guys anywhere. Besides, it's not like I can just go back home." Shaggy added.

"Raggy's in, rime in" Scooby barked.

"We're in this together. I wouldn't have it any other way." Velma said.

"Alright then, gang, we've got a new case."

**Part 6: More Meddling Kids**

Jimmy settled into the large armchair in Shannon Blake's bedroom, if you could call it a bedroom. It was easily twice as large as his bedroom. However, given that she used to live in a castle, he supposed that this was a step down for her. The others seated in the room were Minga Sherpa, Dell Chillman, Eric Stauffer, and Shannon herself. They were all Friends of the gang, and all had helped out in one case or another. Minga was a native of Tibet, and a talented mechanic. Dell was a massive conspiracy theorist, but certainly dependable for research. Eric looked like a standard nerd with large glasses and messy black hair, but was a notorious hacker. Jimmy Proudwolf was one of Shaggy's old friends from New Mexico, he, like Shaggy, was a sketch artist and a sculptor.

"Without running the risk of sounding like a detective movie cliché, I think you're all wondering why I called you here" Shannon said. "I'll get right to the point, I don't think that my cousin is a crook, I don't think that our friends are crooks, someone set them up, and they're in no position to find out whom; so I think that that job falls to us." She looked around the room, hoping that she hadn't made too big of a fool of herself.

"I admit, the evidence seems loose, and aside from that, I've known them for a long time and they just don't seem the type to rob banks." Eric said.

"The van was in the garage for repairs on the day of the robbery, and the guard that was knocked out, said that he saw the van." Minga added.

"The trial was way too quick; I'm buying into the conspiracy theory." Dell said clearly excited.

"I wanna talk to the guard who identified them." Jimmy said. "I wanna see if he could help me make a sketch."

**Part 7: Crystal Cove**

The gang piled into the van and sped off towards the town of Crystal Cove. It wasn't a quaint town like Coolsville. Technically speaking; Crystal Cove was a tourist trap. They liked to tout themselves as the most haunted town in the world. It was all nonsense of course. They had one old conquistador legend and that was it. The mayor and town council were so obsessed with getting visitors that the hotels would take anybody without checking records. This was the main reason why Fred felt confident pulling into the parking lot of a rather nice hotel.

"Welcome to Crystal Cove, have a frightful time" The clerk said as he handed them their room keys. They were now checked in as Mr. Smith, Ms. Von Smith, Ms. Smyth, and Mr. Shackleman. The money had been enough for them to afford two adjoining rooms on the tenth floor of the fifteen floor hotel.

"Okay, what's the game plan?" Daphne asked when they were all settled around the room.

"We need to get a look at the first bank that was robbed." Fred said.

"Right, like, what're we supposed to do, waltz in the front door, we're wanted fugitives remember."

"Yeah, hadn't thought that far ahead" Fred answered scratching his chin in confusion.

"Pretty simple" Daphne said. "Disguises"

"Roo, rundercover" Scooby said hopefully.

"Sorry Scooby, you're too recognizable, you have to stay here." Daphne said apologetically.

"There's a flash drive in here" Velma said, digging through the case file. "Someone needs to go down to the library and get whatever's on it."

"Okay, Velma, you stay here with Scooby and look through the case file, I'll go the library and get the files off of the flash drive, Shaggy and Freddy, you, go to the bank and check it out." Daphne said.

"Why am I going to the bank?" Shaggy whined.

"Because, if Fred gets caught, you're a runner and you can get out and warn us" Daphne answered like a mother arguing with her child.

"Yeah" Fred said nervously. "That's why." Yawned

"We should do this tomorrow, its late, let's get a good night's sleep while we can"

**Part 8: Hacker**

Eric and Shannon moved nervously into the police offices. Out at the front desk, Dell was causing a scene; he had a knack for that. It must be a conspiracy theorist thing. They had been able to slip past the desk in the chaos and make their way to the back.

"You realize that if we get caught that we're getting arrested too, right?" Eric said as he checked each cubicle for a running computer.

"Yes, I know, now do your thing hacker boy, you are a hacker right?"

"Yes" Eric said proudly, finally sliding in front of a computer. He started tapping away at the keyboard.

"Can you get into the files?"

"Of course I can. You call this a fire wall; this is easier to break into than Arkham Asylum is to break out of."

Shannon stared at him confused.

"If everyone were a geek, the world would be a more inclusive place." Eric grumbled. "There would be more wars, but still…"

"Less talky, more hacky" Shannon snapped.

Eric kept tapping away at the keyboard. Shannon started reading the files over his shoulder.

"What's that that you're doing?" She asked.

"Well, the computers are linked, from here; I can get into all of the computers. Right now, I'm in one of the higher up's computers, not quite sure who."

"That has Daphne's name attached to it, what is it?" She said, pointing to the monitor.

"It says Project Siegel- 56. It looks like… Uh oh."

"Uh, oh, what uh oh?"

"Someone knows we're in here, someone else is in the system." Eric said tapping furiously at the keyboard. The screen had been overtaken by a large red banner with white block letters reading _CAUGHT._

"What do we do?"

"We get out of here"

They both made for the door, just as they were about to leave two officers came in. Eric and Shannon ducked into another office and climbed out the window.

"What the hell was that?" Shannon gasped as they waited on the street corner for their ride.

"That was someone very good with computers; they found us and locked us out within a minute of me entering the computer with that file on it." Eric answered; half terrified and half impressed.

"What did you say that file was called?" Dell asked.

"Project Siegel- 56, it could be anything, it's a common surname" Eric answered.

"It could be, but then there is the number." Shannon interrupted.

"What do you mean?" The two boys asked in unison.

"Well, Don Siegel was the director of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers _in 1956."

"Oh my god" Dell exclaimed. Eric and Shannon looked on hopefully. "There's a robotic engineer in Arizona who's been working with lifelike androids, it's an unconfirmed fact that the government has been looking into ways to silence radicals by replacing them with android lookalikes, like in the movie…" Eric slapped Dell in the back of the head.

"The government did not replace them with androids to frame them." He snapped.

"Okay, but what if someone hired _people_ to frame them?" Shannon offered.

"That… is not a bad theory." Eric mused.

_Ring, Ring_

Shannon slid her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello" Shannon held covered the mouthpiece for a moment. "Its Jimmy, he says they got something very interesting at the bank.

**Part 9: Smith and Shackleman**

The Bank had just opened when the two men in black suits entered. One had dark brown hair and the other's was jet black. The brunette was muscular and swung a black cane around as he walked. The black haired one was tall and skinny and had a thin black mustache. They walked in unison up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm George Smith" Said the one with the cane in a high class British accent.

"And I'm Henry Shackleman" Said the taller one in the same kind of voice.

"We represent Wellington Enterprises and we were considering sponsoring some of the local tourist industry."

"But, Mr. Wellington has asked that we investigate that dreadful string of robberies that you had."

"Oookayy" The clerk said uneasily. "Um, can I see some ID?"

"Of course" The man called Smith said. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small card in a black leather carrier.

The clerk stared at the ID for a moment. He thought it looked legitimate, but things like that could be faked.

"I have to take this back to get checked."

"Okay" The two men said.

As the clerk walked out of view, the man called Smith made sure the coast was clear, and jumped over the desk. He immediately went for the computer and began tapping at the keyboard. He may not have been Eric, but he knew how to get into a computer.

"…and send" he said vaulting back over the desk.

The two men walked briskly for the door. The clerk would be back soon, and he would have seen that their ID was bogus. As they exited the bank something caught Smith, or rather Fred's eye. It was him, not him as he was now, in disguise with his hair dyed in a suit from a costume shop, but him with his natural blond hair in his favorite white and blue hoodie. He nudged, Shackleman, actually Shaggy. Shaggy looked over and to his surprise, saw Scooby next to Fred, and they were waving to them, smiling menacingly.

Fred and Shaggy glanced at each other, dumbstruck. The two, whatever they were, started running towards them. Fred and Shaggy ran the opposite way down the street. Fred looked over his shoulder and they were still following at a furious pace. Shaggy jerked Fred's head back forward before they crashed into a large group of people. They both shoved their way through the increasingly thick crowd.

"I think we're in some kind of street fair!" Fred yelled as he surveyed the large booths erected on the sidewalk.

"Like man, they're gaining on us!"

"Split up, meet back at the hotel!"

"Like, sure, couldn't get any worse… what am I saying? Of course it could get worse."

They both darted in opposite directions. The other Fred went after Fred, while the other Scooby went after Shaggy. Shaggy jumped over one of the clothing stalls, sending shirts flying into the air. The Scooby was right behind him baring its teeth furiously. Shaggy zig zagged around the stalls to confuse it. It just plowed though them. People grumbled and yelled as the two of them pushed their way through the thick crowd.

"Alright, like, if that's how you wanna play it, let's just see how much like my pal you really are."

Shaggy scanned the signs; 'clothes', 'shoes', 'road work ahead', 'fresh fruit'. 'There we go', he thought as he ran towards a large fruit stand in the middle of the street. He looked behind him to make sure that the Scooby was still on his tail. It was, and it was close. Shaggy waited until he was just far away enough from the fruit stand and then jumped, grabbing an apple as he sailed over the stand and its perplexed owner. The Scooby, however, wasn't so lucky and plowed right into the heavy stand. It shattered and fruit flew everywhere. The Scooby skidded on a couple of bananas. It was so blinded by the chaos that it didn't see the large ditch in the road that had been made to service the sewers. Shaggy did; he expertly cleared it as the furious hound slid into the murky water below. It struggled as the current carried it off.

"Scooby would 'a seen that" Shaggy smirked biting into the apple.

Fred ducked into a back alley just as before the other him could make contact. He stuck his metal cane out into the street and braced his arm for impact. It came, much stronger than he expected. The other Fred slammed into the cane and fell onto its back. It got up and thrust its fist toward Fred. He ducked just as the fist slammed into the brick wall, making a sizable dent. Fred swung his cane around and hit it in the back of the neck. It turned toward him and punched again. Fred held the cane in front of him and blocked the blow, kind of. The fist never hit him but it bent the metal cane into a perfect V shape. Fred was knocked to the floor. He stared dumbstruck as the creature raised its fist for another attack. Fred caught the creature's arm in the bent cane as it swung down, using its own strength to bend the metal further around the arm until it was wrapped completely. He used the leverage to pull the thing's arm behind its back. Fred winced as the creature's arm twisted with a strange scraping noise. He kicked it into a pile of garbage cans and ran out of the alley.

**Part 10: Too Perfect**

Shannon looked at the sketch that Jimmy had made. The guard at the bank had been very eager to help, it seemed like not everyone was certain Daphne and the others were guilty.

"What's so special about this? It looks like her." Shannon asked, holding the witness sketch of Daphne.

"Yeah, it looks just like her, her jacket, her hair style, everything. The sketch of Fred is the same, it's too perfect." Jimmy said.

"What does that prove?" Eric asked.

"If you wanted to make someone remember something, how would you do it?" Minga asked.

"I'd make it as obvious as possible." Eric answered with a shrug.

"Exactly, those're sketches of them in great detail, very few people can remember a face that well." Jimmy said, tapping the Fred sketch.

"Especially not a bank guard under pressure" Dell exclaimed.

"Exactly" Jimmy said triumphantly.

"There's something else, these images look familiar" Minga said.

"Yearbook" Eric yelled out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to him in confusion, but he was already out of his chair and digging through his laptop case.

"Come on, please tell me I kept it" He mumbled as he fished around in the bag. Finally he produced a small flash drive.

"Yes" he yelled.

"What's that?" Shannon asked.

'These are the files from when I worked on the yearbook last year" he said clicking the flash drive into Shannon's desktop.

"Please, go ahead" She grumbled as he began messing about with her computer.

Eric motioned the others forward as he pulled up the yearbook pictures from his file. He pulled up four pictures.

"Those look familiar?" He smirked spinning around in the desk chair. On the screen were Shaggy, Velma, Fred, and Daphne's yearbook pictures.

"Those're identical to my sketches" Jimmy said awestruck. "Damn I'm good."

"Wanna bet that the sketch of Scooby matches his police file from when he was a sniffer dog?" Eric asked.

"Only one way to find out; and one person we can trust." Jimmy said dialing a number into his phone. "Hello, officer Rogers, it's Jimmy Proudwolf, we need a favor."

**Part 11: Seeing Double**

Daphne pulled the papers out of the library printer and shoved them into her purse. She hadn't even looked at them on the computer, she was too nervous being out in public. Even with her hair dyed black and pony tailed she felt vulnerable. The computers were in the back of the old library so she had to work her way all the way through the musty bookshelves to the front. Indeed, the library was the one building in Crystal Cove that was creepy enough without any, so called, renovations from the city.

Daphne stopped as something rustled behind her, she turned to see herself. Whatever it was; it looked just like she did before she went on the run. It came forward with a long cord in its hands. Daphne ducked as it tried to swing the cord around her neck. She punched at the back of the thing's knee to try and throw it off balance.

"Clang"

Her hand connected with something hard and she recoiled in pain. She cradled her injured hand as the creature looped the cord around her throat. It pulled tightly trying to force the air from Daphne's lungs. Daphne pushed back and the creature slammed into the bookshelf behind them. Its grip loosened for a moment and Daphne slipped out of the cord. The creature tried to punch, but she rolled out of the way and the creature put its hand through the bookshelf. As it tried to free its hand the bookshelf began to sway. Daphne ran out of the way as the shelf came crashing down on top of the creature. Daphne stared in disbelief as the other her pulled itself out from underneath the massive bookshelf. It stared at her for a moment then ran out right through the wall, leaving a hole worthy of Daffy Duck behind it. Daphne decided to take that way too.

**Part 12: ScrimTech**

"You kids… are my kind of people" Detective Neville said laughing as they all stood in the park. "Listen, Sam couldn't be here, he's too close to this, but me… well this is just a friendly visit." He handed Jimmy a large manila folder. "…Also, there's a lead that one of the higher ups made us stop following, there was a break in at the Crystal Cove branch of ScrimTech Robotics. It happened just before the first robbery, that's all I can tell you. Good luck."

Detective Neville ran off back to his car, leaving the five confused teens to look over the information that he had given them. Jimmy slipped some papers out of the folder. There were two pictures, both of Scooby taken at the police station when he was a sniffer dog and another small police file.

"They match" Jimmy announced laying the police pictures and his sketch out on the grass.

"Look at this" Eric announced with a whistle. He held up the other file. "Dell, remember when I said that they hadn't been replaced by robots, I am so sorry bro."

"What is it?" Shannon asked.

"Five prototypes were stolen from ScrimTech's facility in Crystal Cove. There were four bipedal automatons and one quadrupedal automaton. All five were stolen from the research and development lab with no signs of forced entry. Head of project Jonathan Jenkins has warned police that all five prototypes are extremely mobile and dangerous if given certain programming."

"Wow, robots, real functional robots" Dell mused.

"Four with two legs and one with four legs, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Minga asked Shannon.

"This is mental, you realize, totally mental" Shannon said, running her fingers through her hair absent mindedly.

"Latex masks can be extremely realistic, especially if there's no person to complain how uncomfortable they are" Jimmy offered.

"We gotta get into that lab." Eric said definitively.

"Well, one of the advantages to being me; is that my parents get lots of invitations that they never use. I have, waiting to be thrown away, three passes to a ScrimTech investors' party at their Crystal Cove lab for Saturday." Shannon finished with a mischievous grin that made her look, just for a moment, a lot like Daphne.

"The day after tomorrow, Shannon that is brilliant!" Eric cheered.

**Part 13: Trust Exercise**

Velma was sitting on the bed with Scooby at her side. She had spent the last two hours looking through the papers while the others were out. She checked her watch; Daphne should be back soon. Velma put the papers down, took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. The case files were scary, everything seemed so definitive. By the end, Velma almost believed that she may have robbed those banks.

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

Scooby stirred as Velma went over to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"It's Shaggy"

Velma looked through the peep- hole and unlocked the door. Shaggy came in, he was walking differently than usual, but it must have just been that he was worried, they all were.

"Where's Fred?" She asked.

"He's down at burger place next door, getting some dinner."

"Mmm, sounds good."

"Yeah, are those the case files?"

"Yeah, it's some scary stuff."

"I'll bet, hey Scoobert, go down an help Fredrick will ya?" Shaggy said with a wink.

"Rokay" Scooby barked; he recognized a signal when he saw one. Scooby went out the door as Shaggy closed it behind him.

"Velma, I've been thinking a lot about this situation, you know, we could die or be captured any day."

Scooby thought that he should just wait in the hallway for Fred to get back so he could tell him.

"Wow, Shaggy, you're not usually this deep." Velma said impressed.

"I know; I just don't want there to be any regrets, if this is the end I mean."

Scooby's mouth was salivating at the thought of a good hamburger; he sniffed at the air hoping to catch a whiff of the burgers as Fred arrived.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same" Velma said as Shaggy moved closer. This was interesting, a deep, take charge Shaggy; she liked it.

Well, no scents yet, 'wait a minute' Scooby thought, 'no scents'.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page" Shaggy said as he moved closer. Velma was so caught up in the moment as he embraced her that she didn't notice his hand moving behind her. She didn't notice him maneuvering her towards the balcony.

'No scents', not from Shaggy, not from anyone, there were no scents. Scooby was hit with a sudden realization. He pawed furiously at the door.

Velma was so immersed in their kiss that she didn't hear Scooby scratching at the door.

Scooby ran down the hallway. There had to be another way in. All of the rooms had balconies, maybe he could get onto the balcony from one of the other rooms, or, he thought as he saw a staircase sign, the roof. He shifted to his side as he rammed the stairwell door open and ran as fast as he could upward.

Even as she and Shaggy kissed, something was stirring in the back of her mind. Something about the way he had talked.

Scooby burst through the door onto the hotel roof. Quickly he scanned his surroundings for anything he could use.

Since when had Shaggy ever called Scooby, Scoobert?

Scooby found what he needed, the window washers lift.

Since when had he called Fred, Fredrick?

Scooby climbed into the cart and pushed his paw down on the 'descend' button. The cart sped down the floors as Scooby counted down, trying to find their floor. 'Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven', there was one more to go. The lift stopped suddenly. Scooby looked up and saw Velma up at the control panel on the roof. It couldn't be Velma though, she still had her orange sweater; she hadn't kept that when they had escaped.

Velma hesitated for a moment when she realized how wrong Shaggy's face felt; it felt cold and rubbery.

The Velma copy was holding a pair of wire cutters and was cutting the lift's supports. The lift lurched as the cables on the left side were severed. Scooby bit down on the railing as the lift slammed into the eleventh floor window. He glanced up to see that the Velma copy was cutting the other wires. There was no time to lose. Scooby kicked his hind legs at the wall and the lift swung out from the building. He braced himself as it swung back towards the window. He felt a shock as the other support cables snapped and the lift went into freefall. Its momentum carried forward and it crashed onto the tenth story balcony and through the window of Velma's room.

Velma pushed away from Shaggy and jumped to the side as the huge cart came crashing into her room. Scooby jumped from it baring his teeth and growling furiously. Shaggy started to back away.

"Get that crazy mutt outa here." He yelled.

"Wait a minute, I don't care how angry he was; Shaggy would never call Scooby a mutt."

"All right you caught me, I surrender" The strange Shaggy copy said holding up his hands.

Scooby barked at the figure as a knife extended from between the knuckles of each hand. It ran at Velma and Scooby jumped at it. He locked his jaws onto its arm and twisted the figure around until it had its back to the window. Velma recovered from her shock just in time to help. She grabbed the heavy lamp from next to the bed and slammed it against the back of the creature's neck. It whirled around with Scooby still locked onto its arm. Velma ducked as it swiped one of its knives at her. Scooby released the arm and was thrown across the room onto the bed. Velma back stepped as the creature kept slashing at her. Behind it Scooby was running forward, he tackled the creature and they both stumbled forward. Velma swung one of the desk chairs at the creature knocking it and Scooby toward the balcony. The creature fell forward with Scooby still on its back and plummeted off the balcony.

"Relp!" Scooby screamed.

Velma ran forward and found Scooby with his jaws clenched to the balcony. She grabbed his front legs and pulled. She strained to brace her legs against anything, but she was being pulled down to. She yelped as she heard the door slam and something wrapped its arms around her waist. Velma turned her head to see Shaggy. Terrified, she pushed him away and her feet slid closer to the edge.

"Get away from me!" She yelled furiously.

"Velms, what the hell? I'm, like, trying to help"

"It's not you, it's another trick!" Velma slipped forward another couple of inches. Shaggy tried to grab her but she pushed him away again.

"It's, like, me!"

"Then where's Fred?"

"We got separated, he's coming"

"Liar!' She screamed as she slid forward and off of the balcony. Shaggy caught her under the arm and Scooby wrapped his front legs around her neck as they both hung ten stories up.

"Velms, gimme your other arm!" Shaggy yelled frantically.

"How do I know it's you!" She screamed.

"Velms, I helped drive your science project home when we first met, we fought a pterodactyl together. I got you a Kindle for Christmas! I was there when you and Mads opened up your Hanukah presents, you got the Sherlock season one DVD's, Mads got a magic kit! Velma, like trust me, I can't hold on much longer, but it is me! Now Give. Me. Your. Other. Arm!" Shaggy screamed as he strained to keep the two from falling. Velma hesitated, then swung her other arm up and Shaggy caught it.

"Like, on the count of three!" Shaggy panted.

"Shaggy this no time for movie clichés pull us up!" Velma screamed. Shaggy yelled with strain as he hoisted his two best friends back up onto the balcony. They all panted heavily as they collapsed onto the floor, Velma on top of Shaggy and Scooby right next to them.

They door swung open again as Fred and Daphne hurried inside.

"We saw something fall from the balcony, is everyone okay?" Daphne said.

"Reachy" Scooby mumbled.

"You two need some time alone?' Fred snickered looking at Shaggy and Velma.

"Fred, shut up." They both said in unison.

**Part 14: The Press Conference**

They all sat around the adjoining hotel room. They had put a do not disturb sign on the door of the wrecked room, and hoped that no one would try and investigate the broken window washer cart for a while.

"That's doubles of all of us" Daphne said wrapping her injured hand in some gauze tape.

"How did they find us?" Fred said, flicking his lighter open and shut.

"We should go" Velma said. "They found us here; we need somewhere else to hide."

"I agree with you Velma, but, where else can we go?" Fred said.

"The last place they'd ever expect us to be" Daphne spoke up. "We go home."

"Like, guys, I hate to interrupt, but they're holding a press conference about our escape right now" Shaggy said, turning on the TV.

"Good afternoon Coolsville and surrounding townships; I know things have been scary. I know that many of you believe that we have dangerous criminals on the loose." Mayor Jones said out of the TV. He looked weary and tired. He grasped the podium more for support than confidence.

"Yeah, that's me, dad, dangerous, delinquent, no son for a mayor" Fred mumbled resentfully.

"I know that there are rumors" Mayor Jones continued. "That the five suspects arrested are innocent. I know that there are rumors that I myself do not have faith in our police force, and that I believe them to be innocent. There are even rumors that I helped engineer their escape. I am here to put these rumors to rest…" The mayor paused; then he stood up straight and looked right at the camera. "They are true, I believe in you Freddy! If you're watching this right now, go prove your innocence, find out who did this to you!" Police officers began rushing the stage. "Go ahead, arrest me" Skip said holding out his hands to be cuffed. "I know you can do it Freddy!" He yelled as he was hauled away.

"Click, BANG!"

Skip Jones was knocked backwards as the terrible noise echoed around him. He looked down at his chest, his face in shock, to see a red spot growing on his suit. The police officers drew their weapons, scanning the area for the shooter. Peggy Jones rushed on stage and caught her husband as he fell. Paramedics rushed onstage and frantically tried to stop the bleeding.

"No" Fred almost whispered as the news station diverted their cameras from the violent scene.

**Part 15: The Email**

"Mayor Skip Jones is still in critical condition at Darrow Memorial Hospital after being shot during his already controversial press conference. Mayor Jones admitted to aiding in the escape of the five bank robbery suspects, one of which was the mayor's son Fredrick."

Shannon switched off the radio. The others were all hanging around her bedroom in various states of shock.

"That's it, we're meddling in something way too big for us" Jimmy said.

"This whole conspiracy thing is a lot more intense when you're in the middle of it." Dell said nervously flipping his phone open and closed.

"At this point it seems really ridiculous to think that they were framed by robots." Minga said exasperated.

"Maybe we should just go to the police" Eric said in a defeated tone.

"You know we can't do that. We have to do this on our own; we know someone in the police is in on this. Eric, you saw the file on the computer." Shannon yelled.

"That was, very inconclusive in hindsight." Eric replied.

"What about the robots?"

"Look, even if someone did steal those robots, and shot Fred's dad, this still goes way beyond us. They could be terrorists just using our friends as test subjects. If we keep digging then we could be next." Dell replied.

"Listen, when my house was being bombed in Scotland, I thought that there was no way it could be specifically directed at my family, but it was, this stuff does happen in real life. People will go to extraordinary measures for a personal vendetta. I might also add; that when I was kidnapped, they came to help me. They went to battle with armed criminals just to save my family, and I know that they would have, or have already done the same for you."

"Shaggy and Scooby pulled me outa that fire at the art show." Jimmy said smiling.

"Fred got me out of the garage before it exploded that one time." Minga reminisced.

"Daphne threw that grenade at the pirate ship when they were shooting at us, saved my life." Dell mused.

"Velma found that glitch in my computer's wiring before it electrocuted me." Eric said.

"So, are we all in?" Shannon asked.

"For the guys" Eric said.

"For our friends" Minga added. Dell and Jimmy nodded their heads in approval.

"Brilliant"

"You've got mail' rang a monotone voice from Shannon's computer.

Shannon stepped over to her desk and logged into her email. A set of pictures popped up on screen. There was a message written under them; _'Security pictures from the Bank of Crystal Cove, Mysteries Inc.'_

"Mysteries Inc., that's a good name for them" Jimmy mused.

"Where's the email from?" Eric asked.

"Bank of Crystal Cove" Shannon answered.

"The first bank robbed" Dell said.

"Anything good in them?" Eric asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah" Shannon answered. "Take a look at this" She rolled her chair away to show them the large picture on her monitor. It showed a man that looked vaguely like Fred, but with no real features, it was just a blond man of Fred's height and build, but definitely not him.

"Proof!" Eric cheered. "These must be the robots before they got the pictures to make the masks from."

"Illegal proof' Minga reminded them.

"The only way that the gang ever avoided arrest for what they did, was by catching the bad guy. They'd put the clues together, set a trap, and catch the bad guy." Dell said.

"Then we need to do that" Shannon said definitively.

'We don't know who the bad guy is" Jimmy reminded them.

"Well, what do we know?" Eric asked encouragingly.

"Whoever stole the robots, framed them for the bank robberies." Minga offered.

"Someone in the police is in on it' Dell added. "The file you found with Daphne's name on it were from an officer's computer, and someone made the investigative team stop looking into ScrimTech."

'They had the yearbook pictures" Jimmy said. "So who could get those?"

"School administrators, yearbook staff, or anyone who actually bought a yearbook; that means families of students and students themselves, it's a pretty wide field." Eric said.

'What if they had connections to ScrimTech" Minga said.

"Or the police" Shannon offered.

"Jason Wyatt" Eric said with a sudden look of comprehension on his face.

'Who?" Shannon asked confused.

"Jason Wyatt, heavy set kid, curly red hair, glasses, annoying as hell, and that's me speaking as a fellow nerd. He worked on yearbook, he lives in Crystal Cove, but he transferred here after causing some trouble at their local school. He's real into robots…"

"That's not proof" Jimmy said interrupting Eric.

"…and his mom works at ScrimTech" Minga finished with an air of comprehending.

"You know him?" Shannon asked Minga.

"He came into the robotics team meeting last year asking to join. He kind of expected us to just bow down to him because he was on the team at his other school, and because his mom worked at ScrimTech. When Mister Davies told him that there were no spots available, he threw a wrench at him"

"He's that pretentious?" Jimmy asked.

"He makes Gibby Norton look like a gentleman." Minga answered.

"Wow" Jimmy responded flatly.

"What did his parents say about that?" Shannon asked astounded.

"Nothing, he lives with his mom and she's totally convinced that he's the victim. Last semester he tried to ask Velma to the Winter Formal, she said no because she never goes to dances, so he turned around and slugged Shaggy with a wrench."

"Why did he hit Shaggy?" Shannon asked.

"Shaggy always hangs out with Velma; he thought that they were dating and that Velma was lying to him. Shaggy's mom called the school, and Jason's mom accused Shaggy and Velma of picking on him. In the end there was nothing to be done, Shaggy's parents and the school had to let it go."

"What did Shaggy do?"

"He tried talking it out with Jason, but Jason just started yelling at him."

"So, what're we supposed to do, sneak up on him, kidnap him, and question him?" Dell pointed out.

"I don't think we'll have to. He's an anti social kid who loves robots. His mom thinks he's an angel; he'll be at the party on Tomorrow." Eric concluded.

"Wait, Wait, Wait" Jimmy interrupted again. "You realize that we're accusing a classmate of ours of both robbery and attempted murder."

"Hopefully attempted" Eric said. "Besides, he's the only suspect that we've got."

**Part 16: Jones and Son**

Shaggy's heart raced as he pulled the van into the hospital parking lot. Darrow Memorial was the only building built by the Darrow family not a part of Crystal Cove. Unfortunately, at the moment it meant that they were right in the heart of Coolsville. Daphne sat in the back consoling, a near catatonic, Fred.

"Alright, like, here we are; the heart of the lion's den." Shaggy gulped.

"We'll only be a minute Fred croaked.

He and Daphne slid the doors of the van open and walked toward the front doors of the hospital. They were both more nervous than they had ever been in their lives, there were police everywhere, but they had to keep calm, they had hair dye and makeup but it was still dangerous to look too nervous. They stepped into the lobby, wondering how they were going to get into Skip's room, when suddenly, a miracle happened.

"Hello Fredrick, Daphne, say nothing and follow my lead." A Scottish voice whispered from behind them.

They turned to see Daphne's father standing behind them. He had the same weary look that Fred's father had had, but he walked up to the front desk confidently.

"George Blake to see Skip Jones"

"I'm sorry sir, but Mister Jones is currently under police surveillance and visitors are not permitted." The clerk replied.

"I'm representing him in court, these are my assistants. I'd like to discuss his case."

"Very well, room E12, fifth floor."

The three of them walked purposefully into the elevator, as soon as the doors closed Mr. Blake's face broke into a broad grin and he gave his daughter a tight hug.

"My god honey, how've you been; what're you doing here? Sorry that was a stupid question, Fredrick my boy" He said turning to Fred and grasping him by the shoulders. "Are you taking good care of my daughter? What happened to her hand?"

"I'm fine dad; listen what's going on here, did Fred's dad really help with our escape?"

"Well, it was his idea, and he helped map the convoy route that got you so close to Crystal Cove. Your mom and I supplied the money and the clothes. Sam Rogers got you the van and the officers who gave you the keys. Kurt and Natasha Dinkley set up the caution tape along the road and set up a cover story about a chemical spill from their lab to keep the police away for a while."

"You did all of that for us?" Daphne asked as she began to tear up.

"We believe in you honey" Mr. Blake said hugging his daughter again. "Something was wrong with your trial, but someone in the police force stopped the investigation from going further."

"By confessing…" Fred spoke up. "My dad incriminated the rest of you."

"No Fredrick, he took all of the blame when he confessed, the minute he woke up from surgery he confessed to everything."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out. Mr. Blake gave the officers guarding Skip's room the same story that he had given the clerk.

"You got five minutes." The officer said opening the door.

Fred stepped in while Mr. Blake gave some excuse to the guard about training his new intern.

"Dad?" Fred asked hesitantly

The figure on the bed sat up slowly. He looked weak and pail. Fred kneeled by the bedside.

"Freddy" He answered weakly. "Freddy is that you?"

"It's me, dad, I saw what happened, I came back."

"Someone didn't like my speech" Skip said looking down at his bandaged chest.

"Dad, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault Freddy; it was never your fault."

"What does this say?" Fred said, grabbing the medical chart to hide his tears. Skip pushed the chart down from his son's face.

"I'm fine Freddy; listen, I never tell you how proud I am of you. I want you to know that. You've done things that I wish I could have done. You've done things that matter. You've saved lives; you've got friends and love in your life. I am so proud to call you my son and I know that you can clear your name. I love you Freddy."

"I love you too dad" Fred replied choking up. He leaned over the bed and hugged his father tightly.

"I haven't had a hug like this since you were a kid. Now wipe your eyes son, someone's coming in."

Fred quickly stood up and brushed his tears away with his sleeve. A doctor walked in with a surgical mask covering his face.

"That seems adequate thank you young man" Skip said shaking Fred's hand.

"Mister Jones" The doctor said.

"Yes" Skip answered.

"Not you" The doctor said flexing his fingers. "Him" He pointed at Fred and as he did a long blade extended from the finger tip.

"Not good" Fred squeaked.

"Officers!" Skip yelled.

"They can't hear you, everyone outside had been dispatched"

"Daphne" Fred gasped. "Listen whatever you are, if you've hurt her then…"

The creature swiped its talons at Fred. He ducked; something he realized he did a lot. He picked up the clipboard with the medical chart and swung it at the creature's face. The surgical mask fell away and Fred recognized the face.

"Freddy, why does that man look like you?" Skip croaked.

"It's a long story" Fred grunted as he grabbed the creature's arm and twisted it back. It swung Fred around and he landed at the door. The creature turned to face him and as it did its head jolted to the side. A long metal pole had smashed into its face. Skip grunted as he swung the IV stand at the monster again.

"Never threaten my son." Skip growled furiously.

Fred got up and tackled the creature to the floor. They both fell together towards the window. It twisted around and they struggled face to face.

"You cannot win Fredrick Jones. I am superior to you in every way"

"The hell you are" Skip yelled as he stumbled to his feet and brought the heavy IV pole down on the monster's face once more. "Now I don't know what you are, but if you lay another finger on my son, then I will personally see to it that you never see another day."

"Target change acknowledged" The creature replied in a low monotone voice that, for the first time, sounded nothing like Fred. Suddenly it threw Fred away from itself, stood up and advanced toward Skip. Skip stood with the IV pole in his hands as the creature stepped toward him.

"Little bit of advice son, never turn your back to the window during a fight."

Skip swung the pole at the creature and it fell back into the glass. The creature turned its head toward the crackling sound coming from the window to see cracks spidering out across the glass.

"Going down" Skip said as he calmly pushed the creature further into the glass. A loud crash sounded as the window shattered and the creature fell five floors to the concrete below.

Skip collapsed on the floor and Fred ran to catch him.

"Doctors told me not to exert myself" Skip panted.

"Come on dad" Fred said heaving his father to his feet and pulling his arm over his shoulder for support. "We're getting you some help."

Together they walked up to the door and into the hallway. Fred looked down to see two guards lying motionless on the floor."

"Bloody Hell!" Fred heard someone yell from down the hall. He turned to see Mr. Blake and Daphne running down the hall. They both looked beaten up and Daphne was bleeding from her lip.

"George, what the hell happened to you?" Skip panted.

"We went to go get Daphne's hand looked at and we were attacked. It looked just like her." Mr. Blake said in horror.

"Yeah, that happened to us too." Fred replied grimly.

Somewhere down the hall they heard the pounding of running boots.

"Get out of here, both of you. I'll take care of Skip." Mr. Blake yelled as he pulled Skip away from Fred. "Go, there's a staircase down the hall. I love you honey!"

"I love you too daddy" Daphne replied holding back tears.

"Freddy, go get' em."

"You got it pop"

Fred and Daphne ran towards the staircase and took the steps down two at a time. They burst out into the parking lot and raced into the van.

"Like, what happened to you guys?"

"We saw that thing fall out of the window" Velma added.

"Shaggy" Fred said looking at him intensely. "When I made the plan to capture Jacobo, what did you call me?"

"I uh" Shaggy said confused. "Hannibal, I called you Hannibal."

"Velma" Daphne said in the same serious tone. "When I asked you why you helped on that first case, even though no one you knew had been kidnapped, what did you say?"

"I said that I knew Shaggy, and that was enough."

"Like, what are you doing this for?" Shaggy asked.

"These things know where we are, they've found us everywhere we've gone. We need to make sure that we're all… us."

"What about you two?" Velma asked.

"We tested each other on the way down, but feel free to test us."

"Like, okay, Fred, what did you call Dell after you met him for the first time?"

"I called him a cross between Agent Mulder and Jack Black."

"Daphne, what actress did you say I looked like when we first met?"

"Linda Cardellini"

"Wait, where's Scooby?" Fred asked suddenly.

"He, like, uh; nature called"

"Rello" A voice called from outside.

"Like Scoob, Buddy, is that you?"

"Reah"

"Hey, like, listen buddy. When you first moved in with us, who gave you your collar?"

"Rur rom"

"That's right" Shaggy said with a sigh of relief. "And Maggie told you that now she was your mom too."

**Part 17: Inconclusive**

"Why won't you bloody believe me!" Mr. Blake yelled in the officer's face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Blake, but that testimony is simply inconclusive, and I might add vague." The officer replied coolly.

"I'm telling you it was my daughter's double. Skip saw one of his son too."

"And how do you know that they were doubles?"

"Because!" Mr. Blake answered furiously. "Because I was with my daughter when it happened, she and Skip's son came to visit him!" Mr. Blake finished, finally breaking down.

"You were with your daughter, and Fredrick Jones; and you failed to report it."

"She's my daughter you bastard, anyone would have done the same!"

"All we know right now is that Fredrick Jones and your daughter are back in town, and that they assaulted two police officers."

"It wasn't them you idiot, it was the doubles!"

"Mister Blake, no doubt you believe your wealth gives you some power over the law, and some right to make up wild stories and have them be believed. I assure you it does not. Money gives you no power over me."

"No" Mr. Blake admitted, calming down. "But this does!" He said as he punched the officer square in the face.

"Bennel, Belicek, take him away." The officer ordered to the two guards in the room.

"Yes Captain Packard" One of the officers answered.

**Part 18: Last Chance**

The gang sat in the van. They had pulled off the road and were now parked out in the woods.

"We have to do something, we need a plan or else they will just keep chasing us and attacking the people we love." Daphne said.

"Like, do we have any clues, because honestly, we haven't done a lot of mystery solving in this case. It's been mostly running and fighting."

"Like, what about the files that we got? The police files."

"They were useless" Velma replied. "It was all things that incriminated us."

"Wait a minute" Daphne spoke up, pulling some papers out of her purse. "These are the files from the flash drive. They talk about a robbery at ScrimTech Robotics. There were four two legged robot prototypes stolen, and one four legged one, and there's a party at their Crystal Cove lab for investors tomorrow night."

"If we can get in the robots might follow us, then we can trap' em and clear our names." Fred said enthusiastically.

"That's kind of a long shot" Velma retorted.

"It's kind of our only shot." Daphne replied.

**Part 19: The Party**

Eric, Shannon, and Minga stepped out of Shannon's convertible in front of the ScrimTech building. Eric was wearing a white tuxedo, while Shannon and Minga both sported sleek dresses of green and red respectively.

"Dell, Jimmy; can you hear me?" Shannon said pressing onto the small bud in her ear.

"Loud and clear" Came Dell's reply from the earpiece. The sound was so clear that it felt as though he was right there. Of course, in reality, they were both sitting in the Mystery Machine parked by the back of the building. Eric and Minga were also wearing headsets.

"We got a plan?" Dell asked nervously.

"I have a thing" Shannon answered.

"What kind of a thing?" Eric asked.

"A thing in progress" Shannon replied with mock confidence.

"You're making this up as you go, aren't you?" Eric said accusingly.

"Absolutely, shall we go in" Shannon said holding out her arm.

"Why not?" Eric replied taking her by the arm and nervously straightening his bowtie.

Together the three of them joined the crowd entering the building. Once they got inside their jaws dropped. Rather than hold the party in a lounge or a meeting room, ScrimTech had decided to hold it right in the middle of their robotics lab. It was a massive open space with large assembly mechanisms and half completed robots lying on work tables. Of course all of the machinery was separated from crowd by long velvet ropes connected to brass poles, but it was awe inspiring none the less.

"This is so cool" Minga gasped.

"Which one's Wyatt?" Shannon asked purposefully.

"Hold on, I'm looking for him."

"Over there" Minga announced, pointing to a heavy looking boy in a black blazer and a red Star Trek t- shirt.

"Okay" Shannon said. "Minga go talk to him."

"Why me?"

"Because you're into robotics and he'll find you attractive."

"How do you know?"

"C'mon, look at him… he's not that bad."

"Maybe so, but he might be a psycho"

"Ugh, just drink this and go talk to him." Eric said finally interrupting the argument and handing Minga a drink from one of the passing waiter's trays.

"What is this?" Minga asked hesitantly taking the glass.

"I don't know, but the tray was marked nonalcoholic, so just take it and…" Eric swiped another drink from a passing waiter. "…here's one for him."

"What do I ask him?"

"High guys" The three of them almost jumped out of their skins as someone spoke up behind them. "What're you doing here?"

They turned to see Jason standing right behind them with a broad grin on his face.

"Hi Jason; you've met Minga, right?" Eric said, sweeping his hand towards Minga.

"Yeah, we've met" Jason replied enthusiastically holding his hand out for Minga to shake. She quickly downed both drinks and only then hesitantly took his hand and shook it. They stood in awkward silence for another few moments.

"So, Jason, Minga was just talking about those robberies here at the lab?" Eric said.

"Oh yeah, dreadful things, I'd be happy to discuss them further in private" Jason said to Minga with a suggestive raising of his eyebrows.

"Well um…" Just then the band started playing. People around the room began to pair off for a waltz.

"Or maybe we could discuss it during a dance"Jason said holding out his hand.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, I'm sure Minga would love to. In the mean time, Eric…" Shannon said holding out her arm and going into a small curtsey. "Care to dance?"

"Absolutely" He said taking her hand.

"I hate you both" Minga whispered as she took Jason's hand.

"Just find out what he knows." Shannon whispered back.

Shaggy struggled to keep up with the increasing pace of the waltz. Velma was no doubt a better dancer than him. He only hoped that none noticed that their dress clothes were from a costume shop. He looked over to Daphne standing guard at one of the office doors. Fred and Scooby had gone inside moments ago to investigate the lab's security files.

"Like, so the plan is just to wait here until the robot's show up."

"Pretty much"

"Why am I always on the live bait team?" Shaggy moaned.

"I don't know, just please try and step on the floor and not my feet."

Like, sorry; how are you such a good dancer anyway?"

"Skating lessons"

"You were in figure skating?" Shaggy said in awe.

"No, hockey"

"Like, you know what, I actually find that more plausible."

"Wait a minute, is that Eric and Shannon?" Shaggy said suddenly.

"Yeah, and that's Minga and… ugh, Jason Wyatt."

"Like, isn't he the guy who hit me with that wrench?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"And, like, over there is his crazy mom." Shaggy said nodding his head toward a very skinny woman with dark black hair in a dark purple dress.

Fred frantically searched through the security computer looking for anything pertaining to the robbery.

"Red, I rink I ree romething routside."

"Not now Scooby"

"Ris is romething rimportant."

"Hold on, I think I found something"

"Red, ris is rery rimportant."

"Hold on, I found some footage in the recycle bin on the computer, and it shows… oh my god. Scooby you gotta see this. I'm gonna put this on a flash drive, this is proof."

"Red, rook out ra rindow."

"Scooby what… is… it?" Fred's jaw dropped. Outside was parked the Mystery Machine. "What the hell?"

They both slipped out the back door and walked up to the van. Fred shrugged at Scooby and then gave a couple of cautious knocks on the side.

"Hello, anybody in there?"

"Who is it?" A familiar voice answered back nervously.

"It's me Dell, now open up my van."

"Fred?"

"Jimmy, are you in there too, what are you guys doing here?"

"Trying to… oh, hold on" The doors slid back revealing Jimmy and Dell both working at laptops. "Trying to clear your names."

"What a coincidence, that's what we're here doing. Um, pardon me, but how is this helping to clear us?"

"Eric, Shannon and Minga are gonna get into the security computer and send us the stuff to go over." Dell replied.

"Don't bother, I got all the footage right here, but if I were you, I'd just skip to the part I marked proof." Fred said pulling out the flash drive as he and Scooby climbed inside the van.

"Dell, what do you mean they're there with you." Eric said pressing on his earpiece.

"The others are here too, okay, I'll look at the door. Oh my god. Eric it's Daphne." Shannon whispered excitedly.

"And there's Shaggy and Velma dancing… badly."

"Speaking of dancing, where are Minga and Jason?"

Minga writhed in her bonds. Her vision was swimming but she could clearly see someone hovering over her, a hooded figure.

"Hello Minga Sherpa, no I'm not Jason Wyatt, good guess though. He did bring you here. He's such an obedient boy, of course, hypnosis does that to people, and he was so easy to manipulate. Don't worry, I already tried it on you but you're too strong, I'm only an amateur hypnotist."

"Who are you?" Minga spat out.

"Right because I'm really going to tell you that. I'm wearing the hood for a reason."

"Alright, why are you doing this?"

"Project Siegel- 56 you mean? Why does anybody do anything? Money, my dear, I'm doing this for money. It has become very hard to be a criminal in this world; the fact is that people have had to become inventive. Your friends presented a problem; I was hired to find a solution, and was even able to make some money on the side with the robberies. But alas, the time for games is almost over, I have one last performance to make, and then this strange affair can end. I will leave Jason to keep you company." The figure said exiting the small roo. As he exited Jason walked in.

Daphne finally pulled away from hugging her cousin as the two groups met in one of the corners of the room.

"So, now that we're all together, what's the plan?" Shannon asked enthusiastically.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" A Texan voice rang out from the stage.

"I'd say that we sit tight and wait for trouble, that's usually how it works." They looked up at the stage to see a skinny man in an orange vested suit. He had slick black hair and a long black mustache. He stood behind a podium next to a large man sized objects with a tarp over it."

"My name is Myron Scrim. Many of you know me, for those who don't; I'm the head of ScrimTech Robotics. I've come all the way from Cyber Gulch Arizona to present to you the next stage in robotics. Today the world changes. Today something bordering on new life is formed. However, I'm not the right person to tell you about this. So I present to you; Jonathan Jenkins."

A older man with white hair and glasses came onstage. Slowly he smoothed out his sweater vest and took the podium.

"Thank you Myron. Hello investors and coworkers. I have spent the last three years developing this news automaton. It… I'm sorry; he is the newest in cutting edge robotics. I present…" The old man pulled the tarp away. "Charlie the Robot!"

Standing on stage next to the old man was a six foot, shiny metal man. His eyes were glowing yellow and he was plated with silver and purple, but it was, unmistakably, a man.

"Hello investors." The metal man said in a voice that only had a hint of electric buzz in it. Other than that, it sounded human. "I am Charlie."

"Charlie is programmed with the…"

"Sir, proximity alert, danger detected."

"What is it Charlie?" The old man asked in a fatherly tone.

"Sir, please get behind me."

The robot stepped in front of the old man as a loud noise sounded through the lab. It was followed by a loud crunch as the robot's face was blown apart.

**Part 20: Dell The Hero**

"Eric! Shannon! Minga! Can anybody hear me?" Jimmy screamed into his earpiece.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" Fred said from the front seat.

"No one's responding, but I just heard a very loud noise from the headset."

"Uh… Guys" Dell interrupted hesitantly."

"What?"

"What are the chances of two Mystery Machines?"

"Why" Fred asked nervously.

"Because" Dell said as he pointed outside slowly. "There's another one."

Fred looked outside to see an exact copy of his van, and in the driver's seat, bound and gagged, was Minga. The other van sped out of the dark back alley. Fred cautiously started his own van and followed.

"What are they doing?" Dell mused as the other van sped down the busy street.

"Probably trying to separate the group" Fred answered.

"So why are we following them?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"Minga's in there"

"What!" Dell yelled.

Fred sped the van down the busy streets on downtown Crystal Cove. Whoever was controlling it was making sure that they could cause as much collateral damage as possible. Suddenly a loud metallic banging noise sounded from the back of the van. Everyone turned to see the back doors being torn away to reveal what may have once been the copy of Shaggy, but had since had its face smashed so thoroughly that it more resembled the terminator. It climbed inside the back of the van and extended blades from within its hands.

"Dell, take the wheel!" Fred yelled as he jumped into the back to face the creature. "Scooby, you get in front too!"

"Here, you might need this!" Jimmy yelled over the street noise as he tossed Fred a screwdriver from van's toolbox.

"Why a screwdriver?"

"Because I took the pipe wrench!" Jimmy answered brandishing the wrench menacingly.

The robot advanced with its knives and swiped at the two boys. Jimmy blocked the robot's left knife with his heavy wrench, but he saw Fred wince in pain as the right blade sliced into his cheek.

Dell was finding that he had to avoid less and less cars; they all seemed to be swerving away from him.

"Rell, ret rear the rother ran!"

"Right!" Dell yelled as he jerked the wheel to the left, sending the Mystery Machine careening towards the other van.

In the back all three combatants were thrown to the wall as the van swerved. Fred and the robot landed face to face and Fred took the opportunity to backhand the robot with his screwdriver. Jimmy moved quickly to the other side of the van and smacked the robot as it flew towards him.

"Jones serves and Proudwolf returns!" Fred cheered.

The van jolted slightly as the Mystery Machine hit the other van. Through the window Dell and Scooby could see Minga tied up and struggling. It was also clear now that there was another person sitting in the passenger seat.

"Is that Jason Wyatt?" Dell yelled squinting at the other figure.

"Rell, ropen the roor rand rump to ra rother ran!"

'Why me!"

"Ri ran't rold on, ri ron't rave rumbs!"

"I… I can't do that!" Dell yelled hysterically.

"Res rou ran, riv re ra rheel!"

"You can drive?"

"Rust roo it! Rink rike Rindiana Rones!"

"Indiana Jones, right!' Dell panted as he opened the driver's side door and stuck his head out. He was immediately hit in the face with a powerful blast of cold air. He slowly climbed out onto the door. "Are you sure I can do this?" He yelled back, his voice filled with terror.

"Ress!' Scooby yelled back confidently.

Dell continued out on the door. He slipped slightly as he removed his foot from the floor of the van. He was now completely relying on his arms to keep him from becoming road kill. He looked back to see Scooby holding the wheel firmly in his paws. Finnaly, Dell gritted his teeth and jumped, grabbing the door handle of the other van and yanking it open. He edged his way along the door until he was able to plant his feet on the van's passenger side floor. The first thing he saw was Jason's foot coming toward him. With a scream of terror, Dell kicked away from the van and the door swung outward. Without something to kick, Jason lost his balance and fell towards the open door. Dell caught his collar as he fell and threw the heavy boy back into the van. He then edged his way along the door once more and climbed inside. Jason threw a punch at him again and this time it connected hard. Dell was almost thrown out of the doorway. Desperately he grabbed hold of the seat belt and hung halfway around the van.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!" Dell screamed as he clung to the seatbelt for dear life. As he hung there he saw a road sign warning bridge construction at Innes Ravine.

'Ro Rell, rimb up!" Dell heard from behind him. He slumped his head back and saw Scooby in the other van cheering him on.

Dell mustered all of his strength and climbed the seatbelt hand over hand into the van. Once inside he slammed the door shut behind him. Jason threw another punch at Dell, but this time he was ready. He dodged Jason fist and returned with the strongest uppercut he could give. Jason's head flew back and he slumped into the seat, down for the count. Dell climbed over Jason and pulled the gag off of Minga's mouth.

"Dell, there's a bomb in the car; you need to get us out!" Minga yelled nodding her head towards the back where he saw a large pad of C- 4 and a timer with six minutes left. He also saw…

"Mister Jones, Mister Blake; what are you doing here!"

"Mmmm" Came the muffled reply from both of their gagged mouths.

"I can't untie these in time!" Dell yelled looking at the ropes.

"There's Swiss Army knife tied to my leg under the dress!" Minga yelled.

"Right!" Dell yelled hesitantly hovering his hand over Minga's leg.

"It's right near the hem just grab it!"

"Okay!" Dell said hesitantly as he quickly lifted the dress a few centimeters and grabbed the knife. He started cutting at Minga's bonds.

"Who's driving!" He yelled frantically as he finished cutting the ropes.

'They car's on remote control to go into the ravine and blow up!"

"Of course it is!" Dell yelled in exasperation as he started on Mr. Blake's ropes. "Yell out to Scooby in the other van; tell him to get the side door open to get passengers in!"

"Scooby's driving!" Minga yelled confused.

"Long story" Dell answered as he cut Mr. Blake free.

Fred was pinned to the left side door of the Mystery Machine by the robot with Jimmy beating its head with his wrench when Scooby called out from the front.

"Ruys ropen ra reft ride roor!"

"Scooby, why're you driving, where's Dell!" Fred forced his answer against the weight of the robot's arm.

"Risy, rust roo it!"

"Jimmy, you heard the man… dog… whatever, I'm kinda busy here, get the door will ya!"

"Alright!" Jimmy yelled as he threw all of his strength into forcing the door open with Fred and the robot on top of it. "Ugghh" He grunted as the door finally gave way.

Fred rolled back to the right of the van and kicked the robot out the new opening. When he got up he saw the robot clinging to the side of the other van. He also saw Dell, Minga, Mr. Blake, and his father standing in the other van's open doorway. Scooby steered the Mystery Machine closer to the other van and everyone except Dell and Minga jumped the small gap into the salvation of the Mystery Machine. Just as Minga was about to jump Scooby swerved to the right to avoid the robot's attempts to grab hold of the van. Cautiously Scooby steered a little closer.

"Can we make it?" Minga yelled over the roar of the wind and the street noise. There was still a sizable gap between the two vehicles.

"You can!" Dell yelled grabbing onto Minga's shoulders and tossing her into the Mystery Machine. "Guess I gotta save you too" Dell grumbled as he lifted Jason's heavy, unconscious, body and tossed it roughly into the other van.

"Dell jump!" Minga yelled to him.

Dell looked at the gap between the vans. Before he could decide whether to jump or not the robot swung its foot at him and propelled itself into the van. Dell ducked by the bomb as the robot slashed with its blade. Suddenly Dell was struck with an idea. He picked up the heavy bomb as the robot stabbed with the blade. Dell braced himself as the blade went through the C-4, trapping the robot. Quickly Dell ran towards the open door, turned and gave the struggling robot a swift mock salute, and jumped the gap into the waiting Mystery Machine. In the front Scooby slammed the breaks and brought the van to a screeching halt. Next to them the other van sped right off a sheer cliff face into Innes Ravine. Everyone looked on in awe as a fire ball shot into the sky, signaling the igniting of the bomb.

"All right Dell!" Fred cheered patting the exhausted Dell on the back.

"All right Scoobmmm" Dell was cut off as Minga grabbed his head and planted a kiss on his lips. "Alright" Dell said contentedly once she had broken away.

"Awe man" A voice sighed from the floor. Everyone looked down to see Jason stirring on the floor, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

**Part 21: The Game Plan**

"All right, you know who I am, I'm Fred Jones. I robbed banks, I shot the Mayor." The figure said brandishing a large rifle.

"And tonight we're going to take whatever we want from this lab." Another red haired figure next to him said brandishing a large knife. "Daphne Blake by the way" It said with a mock curtsey. Next to her were Velma and Scooby copies as well. They were all on stage holding Scrim and Jenkins hostage, Charlie the Robot lay still on the floor.

"The hell you are!" Daphne yelled from up on one of the catwalks. Shannon, Eric, Shaggy, and Velma were standing next to her. "I'm Daphne Blake, by the way" She yelled defiantly.

The Fred copy aimed the rifle at them and prepared to fire.

"Oh no you don't" Scrim said as he pushed the rifle barrel upwards into the creature's face. "I don't know who's real right now, but they" Scrim said pointing to the catwalk. "Look like the good guys.

Up on the catwalk the group all turned to each other.

"What's the plan now?" Shannon asked.

"Uhm, stop them" Daphne blurted out.

"How?"

"If I can get to one of the controllers for those crane things, I can try grabbing them." Eric offered.

"Like, alright, you're gonna need a distraction. And we all know who that's gonna be."

'Shaggy, don't be stupid, it's too dangerous." Velma pleaded.

"Velms, I been called a lotta things, and stupid is, like, definitely is one of them." Shaggy said running toward the stairs to the ground floor. "Hey look at me, I'm a distraction!" he yelled waving his arms.

"Okay, Eric, Shannon, get to the crane. Are Fred and the others still not responding?"

"They must be outa range." Eric answered.

"Ok, Velma, if you can get to a computer, can you… I don't know… track who's controlling these things?"

"Maybe I can trace the signal from one of the other control panels in the lab."

"Good enough for me"

"What are you gonna do?" Shannon asked.

"I'm a Blake; I'll make it up as I go."

Everyone split off. Eric and Shannon ran towards a large control booth connected to a crane that was probably used to load and unload cargo. Velma climbed down from the catwalk and ran towards a small panel of computers. Daphne looked around and upon seeing a large nail gun her eyes lit up.

Fred skidded the Mystery machine to a halt in front of the ScrimTech building. He, Scooby, Jimmy, Dell, and Minga exited and walked up to the doors.

"Freddy, what're we supposed to do?" Skip yelled after them.

"Call Sam Rogers, tell him to get officers that he trusts over here, cause tonight we're finishing this." Fred answered defiantly.

He pushed the large doors open and saw complete pandemonium. Shaggy was running around the lab leading three of the robots on a chase around the room and away from the crowd. Daphne was firing a nail gun at the other one. Velma was working at a computer off to the side and Eric and Shannon were running towards a large crane.

"Alright, Scooby, help Shaggy. Dell, Minga, Jimmy; evacuate that crowd. Let's end this people."

**Part 22: This Ends Now**

Scooby ran to join Shaggy in the chase.

"Scooby, old buddy, old pal, old friend, good to see you."

"Roo roo Raggy"

Together the two friends led the robots towards the large crane.

"Raggy, rere's a ran right?"

"Like, most likely"

Daphne fell down as her double swung its knife at her. She threw the empty nail gun to the side. Just as the robot readied to stab her, a large electric saw connected with its body and it was sliced in two.

"Hi Freddy" She said looking up.

"Hi Daph, that was kinda weird." He said turning off the saw.

"You know what, I don't even notice anymore." She said as he helped her to her feet.

"Alright everyone, big fight in progress, clear the area!" Jimmy yelled to the assembled party goers.

"That's right everyone, this is gonna get rough!" Dell added.

"Yes, but why are the criminals helping us now?" An old lady spoke up from the crowd.

"Oh, they weren't criminals ma'am. You see the robots they're fighting who kind of look like them. They're the criminals. Our friends were framed." Minga answered politely.

"Oh, how dreadful, well thank them for me when they're done." The old woman said as she shuffled out the door.

Eric was running around the control room trying to turn the crane on.

"Gah, how does this work?" He yelled in frustration.

"Have you tried this big red button?" Shannon asked sarcastically.

"Oh" Eric sighed as he pressed the button. "Thanks."

"Now, um, which lever do you use?"

"This one" Shannon said as she started manipulating a large control lever and sent the crane over the remaining robots. "Now go and press that green button to drop the crane and grab them."

"Yes ma'am!" Eric yelled excitedly as he pressed the button. The large claw fell to the ground and scooped up the robots.

"Alright!" They both yelled. In the excitement they each pulled the other into a kiss. They quickly separated.

"That was uh…' Eric mumbled.

"Totally" Shannon half heartedly agreed. They both shrugged and began kissing each other again.

Down below a very large group of police men burst into the room led by Rogers and Neville.

"Everyone who's guilty put your hands in the air!" Neville yelled.

"I think they've got it covered." Rogers said holstering his gun and looking up at the three robots suspended in the air.

**Part 23: Who Done It?**

Everyone stood assembled around the crane. There were police, party goers, scientists, and a very large group of meddling kids.

"So, we've found that this is the part where you tell us who was really behind all of this." Rogers said laughing as he put his arm around his son.

"Hold on, still working on that." Velma said without looking up from the computer console. "Okay, the signal is coming from behind that curtain." She announced.

"Of course it is" Daphne mused as she pulled the curtain away to reveal a dark hooded figure at a control panel. It tried to throw a punch, but in one fluid motion she struck it in the gut and pulled the hood away to reveal…

"Captain Packard" All of the assembled police officers said in awe.

"Yes, it was me okay. I hypnotized Doctor Wyatt and her son to help me, and Bennel and Belicek to kidnap Jones and Blake and to help me steal the robots."

"That's why we saw police officers in that security footage." Fred said understandingly.

"Yes, and I even hypnotized Messick into putting a tracker into your escape van so that I could have the robots tail you."

"But, why?" Rogers asked.

"For money, somebody paid me, now please for God's sake take me to jail!" Packard screamed desperately.

"All right, all right" Neville said cuffing him. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law… You are really eager to go to jail ain't yah?" Neville said as Packard began impatiently beating his foot to the ground.

"Just finish it!" he screamed.

"All right, all right" Neville responded laughing.

**Part 24: New Recruits**

Everyone sat around Daphne's pool on the first day of summer vacation. It was truly a time to relax. Everyone had been cleared of all charges, all missed school was made up for and the bad guy was in jail.

"So are you guys going back to it, being Mysteries Inc.?" Eric asked sipping his soda.

"Because we were thinking, you know, the team could always use more recruits" Shannon finished.

"We're in" Dell and Minga said in unison.

"Me too" Jimmy added enthusiastically.

"Guys, it's not a team, we're not 'Mysteries Inc.'. I was just using that as code when I sent the email." Fred said laughing.

"I don't know Freddy, it has nice ring to it" Daphne mused.

"Yeah, like, I always thought so" Shaggy said as he caught the Frisbee that Scooby had thrown.

"You guys really would want to be a part of that? I mean, it gets pretty risky." Fred said rubbing the small new scar on his cheek.

"Hell yeah' Jimmy said raising his drink. "To Mysteries Inc."

"To Mysteries Inc." Everyone repeated.

**Part 25: Epilogue**

"Packard, you got a visitor" The guard said stiffly as he admitted tall man in a long coat and large hat into Packard's cell.

"Thank you officer, you can go" The man said in a raspy British accent.

The officer departed and as soon as he did the man took off his hat to reveal the nothingness that lay beneath it. Where there should have been a head, only stood a pair of round sunglasses floating where the eyes should have been.

"Oh no" Packard shrieked. "How did they let you in here?"

"The Master has his ways" Replied the man. "Now Harold, we need to talk. Did you really think that after failing so badly that you would be given the mercy of prison? I mean, it was a simple enough assignment; frame the meddling kids, then we take the Rogers boy and complete Jacobo's experiment. However, you managed to screw that up at every turn. Now we will have to wait another year before the preparatory formula flushes out of his system and we can try again! Also because of you, those Van Helsing fools will be onto our plans!"

"What does he plan to do with me?" Packard asked nervously.

"He wished to feed you to his wives, I, however, convinced him that you could be useful in my research."

"Yes, I can be a good assistant." Packard sniveled.

"You misunderstand me Harold. I need a test subject." The man corrected coldly.

"N… N, No, please" Packard said, his voice filled with terror.

"Ravencroft" The man said to the air. "Take us home." The two men disappeared in a puff of smoke. A second later the guard came back and deposited a new prisoner into the empty cell.

**End Part 5  
**

**Well, who is this then, not the group we've been seeing in the other epilogues. Again, I don't know if anyone wants these, but for Dell the Hero, I recommend "Sherzo for Motorcycle and Orchestra" from the Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade" soundtrack or "The Runaway Bride" from the Doctor Who Series 3 soundtrack. Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
